


Serpentine

by Artemis1000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Sequence, F/F, Fantasy, Mention of oviposition, Naga, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/pseuds/Artemis1000
Summary: Mila knows it is reckless, yet she keeps returning to the Naga's cave.Rish knows she should just kill the adventurer, yet she keeps sparing her.They choose to give it no name.





	Serpentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Obviously inspired by your FAD letter, which I enjoyed very much :)

Something moves in the deep shadows of the cave, a soft scraping noise of scales sliding over rock.

She stands in the middle of the cave, her hand clenched around the hilt of her large bastard sword. It’s still sheathed. The sword, the battered, battle-worn armor, the scars marring her skin, all of these make for the picture of a warrior who would come to a Naga’s cave for one reason and one alone.

Mila is used to people looking at her and thinking her a brute. Most of the time, it protects her. Today, it might get her killed.

 

* * *

 

 

Mila’s book of adventurers knows about Nagas that they are snake monsters with a vaguely humanoid shape. They live in caves far from human settlements and will hypnotize unwary adventurers into compliance before they swallow them whole them, sometimes using them to bear their eggs until they tire of them.

It speaks at length about the dangerous process of milking a captive Naga for their poison – popular with alchemists – and the proper way to remove their scales – armor-makers will pay a fortune for them.  

The book is quite firm that Nagas are always hostile and must be killed on sight.

 

* * *

 

 

Mila still can’t believe she walked out of that cave unscathed.

She still can’t believe she’s going back.

At the mouth of the cave she drops her sword, then the twin daggers hidden in her boots.

“I’m not here to fight you,” she says as she ventures deeper, hands raised in surrender.

There is the scraping noise again.

“I want to learn.”

A hiss somewhere behind her. She tenses, forces herself not to turn. “You will die.”

Mila keeps her hands up. “Maybe. But not today.”

Another hiss. Something moves. She can feel eyes bore into her back. “Not today.”

 

* * *

 

 

When Mila’s torch illuminates her before she can slither deeper into the shadows, both freeze in shock.

Mila looks into snake eyes, a scaly serpentine head. She has arms and clawed hands. Even something resembling a neck. _Vaguely humanoid_. Somehow, Mila had expected a human body melting into a snake tail.

She takes a deep breath. Blinks. Moves on.

“Hello,” she says. Her voice wavers only slightly. “I’m happy that we finally get to meet face-to-face.”

Rish’s hood flares. “I’m still going to kill you.”

Mila smiles. “Of course. But not today, right?”

The Naga’s tail curls. Coyly? “Not today.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Have you killed many?”

“Have you?”

“They were monsters.”

“So then they were no different from me. And you.”

“I wish I had my sword. It was easier when I had it.”

“You could get it. I’m not stopping you.”

“You’re the one who keeps saying she will kill me.”

“Only because you don’t need to keep saying it for me to know, human.”

“Then why do you let me return?”

“Why do you return?”

This is as it is: Unspoken things stand between them. Mila keeps returning and Rish keeps welcoming her.

They choose to give it no name.

 

* * *

 

 

Rish’s forked tongue darts out, tasting the air, then Mila’s sweat-slick skin. She gasps when it finds her breast. Gasps louder when her pebbled nipples are playfully scraped by fangs – sharp but harmless for now.

Mila’s hands glide over smooth scales, her legs splayed open, feet tangled in the coils of Rish’s lower body.

She rolls her hips, desperate for friction against the serpentine body pinning her down. Whimpers at the whisper of claws flicking over her clit. Mila makes a triumphant noise when her fingers find and thrust into slick heat. Rish hisses, flashing fangs now dripping with poison.


End file.
